


Missing You

by Violet_Rose



Series: Leedus In Love [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Norman being a shit, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and a manipulative bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Andy have wrapped for the season.  They've been apart for a week after the required press tour while Andy took his family on vacation and Norman flew home to New York, but he's missing the other like crazy, even taking to watching YouTube videos of their time in Singapore together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Norman clicked play on the youtube video, watching himself scoot across the couch and lean casually against Andy as if he belonged there. Swirling the ice in his glass of water, he repeated that section of the interview, enjoying Andy’s small smile as he made his way over. It had only been a week and he was already missing the way his tanned skin crinkled around his sapphire eyes when he laughed. He missed the feel of his hand as it would glide down his back, giving his butt a small pat before disappearing as if it was never even there. Closing his eyes, Norman imagined Andy’s smell in the morning- a subtle mixture of coffee, a hint of cologne and soap, and a musk that was all him.

Norman just missed Andy.

Right now, Andy was in Cancun with his family on vacation where it was still warm. Leaning back in his desk chair, Norman pictured Andy having fun in the waves with his kids, the warm ocean water splashing against his skin with the salt leaving a residue on his body that just begged to be licked off. During family time, they had a strict no communication rule. Inevitably someone always broke it with minor chastising from the other one but ultimately a grateful conversation between two not-so-secret secret lovers. Their castmates knew about their relationship. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other on set. Andy felt that his wife knew something was going on between them, but she never said anything as long as he came home just about every night.

Norman swiped his phone, bringing up the call menu. A text message would be more appropriate, but he wanted to hear Andy’s voice. _Needed_ to hear Andy’s voice, correction. His body thrummed from just the thought of the other man. His cock was already rock hard in his shorts, a dull throb of need between his legs. Removing his shorts on the way to his bedroom, he snagged the bottle of lotion from the bathroom and flopped down on his bed, hitting the call button. Squirting a little lotion on his hand, he figured there would be no harm in jacking off just to the sound of Andy’s voice what felt like a million miles away.

“Norman,” Andy breathed as he answered. “You broke our agreement.”

“I had to.” His voice was full of unmet need as his hand wrapped around his cock.

“Had to? You know I’m on vacation with my family,” he whispered harshly.

“Is your wife right there?”

“Yes. Yes we are having a wonderful time. Thank you for asking.”

Norman chuckled, his hand moving achingly slow along his cock. He took his time, dancing his fingertips along the vein and thumbing the head with each stroke. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Is there a problem in the States?” Andy asked, trying to sound casual.  
“Oh yeah. I got a big problem right here in my hand right now,” he husked, squeezing his cock a little for emphasis, eliciting a low groan from himself.

Andy cleared his throat on the other end of the line. Norman could hear him shifting in his seat. “Yes… I can see how that would be a problem, but I can’t do anything about that from here.”

“Sure you can. Just keep talking. I’ll do all the work. Or would you rather I talk you through what I’m doing over here?” Norman smiled wickedly.

“No, I don’t think that would be necessary.” Scraping sounds came through the receiver followed by a muffled request for Gael to go help the kids with something. When Andy came back his voice was a deadly whisper. “Norman, you’re a little shit you know that.”

“That’s not what you were saying a week ago when you had me on my back, fucking deep into me-”

“Norm, stop. Please. You know I can’t… My wife… My _family_.”

Norman thunked his head against his pillow. “Ugh, Andy just keep talking about anything. I just need your voice. Fuck, I miss you.”

“I miss you too. This is still an inappropriate phone conversation.”

“I can make it more inappropriate by telling you that I miss your fingers in my body, spreading me open. _Fuck_ , I miss your tongue spreading me open.” Norman trailed his fingers from his cock down to his entrance, brushing the tips of them over the quivering hole. “I’m touching it right now, thinking of you making me moan so loud last time. Do you remember, Andy?”

Andy cleared his throat, his voice still sounding harsh as he said, “Yeah, yeah I remember.”

“You licked me until I was screaming, begging for your cock. Then you slicked up your fingers, pushing them inside of me, whispering to me the entire time. You know your voice is deadly. Need that shit on my GPS. I’d want to use it all the time just to jack off to it.”

Andy chuckled from the other end of the phone, talking to Gael as she sat back down next to him. “What else?” he asked, turning back to their conversation.

“Are you getting hard?” Norman asked, moving his hand back up to his cock as it lay neglect against his stomach.

“A bit.”

Norman hummed. “Wish you were here right now. I’d be down on my knees for you in an instant. Remember when we were in the trailer between takes and I just couldn’t help myself. I fell to my knees while you were on the phone with Gael. You had to cut your conversation short and we had left the trailer door open.”

“I don’t think Steve will ever look at you the same way again.”

With his eyes closed, Norman put his phone on speaker, laying it down on his chest as he used his left hand to run up and down his body. The touch was teasing at first, not really lingering on any expanse of naked skin, but tugging on his nipples until they peaked into hard nubs. His right hand sped up slightly on his cock, the image of being down on his knees with a mouthful of cock as Steve came to tell them that they were being called back to set. Andy had cum right then, shooting hot seed down his throat as soon as Steve peeked his head in the door. His body ached for the harsh handjob he received after that.

Andy cleared his throat on the line. “What are you doing now?”

“Thought you said this was an inappropriate conversation.” Norman couldn’t help that his voice was an octave deeper with lust but he heard the hitch in Andy’s breathing from thousands of miles away.

“Yes, well...the kids are quite enjoying their time down at the beach. Gael and I are just sitting here in the sun.”

“Sweating?”

“Yes, just a bit. Can’t believe how bloody hot it is down here, being the middle of December and all. I believe it was 82 here today.”

“It’s about a million degrees in this bedroom right now. Wish you were here so I could lick the sweat off your body. _Fuck_ Andy I’m getting close.”

“Keep going. You didn’t answer me when I asked you what you’re doing now.”

“Thinking about you moving inside of me, pulling you down to kiss you. Licking a line from your shoulder to your neck and biting it. _God_ I miss your taste. I need you,” he whined, his left hand moving down to cup his balls, feeling as they tensed with his impending release. “So close, Andy. Do you want me to cum for you? Do you want to see it? You always do like to watch me cum.”

“It is a beautiful sight,” Andy sighed, talking as if he were discussing a sunset, but shifting awkwardly in his chair. The creaking of the deck chair was loud on the phone line.

“Is your wife watching you? Wondering who you’re talking to and what’s taking so long?”

“No, she’s aware its you.”

“Does she know that I’m jacking off to your voice? Just _seconds_ away from screaming your name into the receiver as a I lose my load on my chest?”

Andy grunted, shifting again in his chair. “That’s not very nice but no I don’t think so.”

Norman grunted, picking up the pace on his cock and squeezing his balls slightly, groaning out, “Here it comes, Andy. Man I wish you could see this.” With a soft grunt and muted whisper of his lover’s name, hot pearlescent cum shot streaks across his abodomen.

“That wasn’t nearly as loud as you had promised,” Andy chided.

“Want me to do it louder?” Norman laughed, letting his body loosen against the bed as he bathed in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Maybe the next time I see you.”

“Oh I expect to be bent in half and fucked until Kingdom Come for this,” he said, closing his eyes to the brightness of the afternoon winter sun.

“Yes, that should be your expectation.”

Norman laughed. “Okay, you can stop with your broad answers. Are you having a good time? Getting all nice and lobster colored and bonding with your kids?”

“Yeah, we’re having a good time down here. Maybe you and Mingus should take a vacation down here. It’d probably do you two some good since he’s being a bastard of a teenager.”

“He’d ignore me the whole time and be on his phone. Plus, I’d just be missing you still, wondering why you’re not on vacation with us.” Looking down at himself, he huffed. He really needed to clean up. He was supposed to be having an early dinner with Helena and Mingus tonight before a gallery opening, but here he was laying nude on his bed, covered in his own cum and talking with a man he shouldn’t be thinking about this week. With the devil still on his shoulder, he turned on his camera function as Andy prattled on something about the kids building a giant sandcastle. He took a quick selfie and sent it off to Andy’s phone.

“Hold on a second,” Andy said. Seconds later, the line went completely silent.

“Andy? You still there?”

“I hate you right now.”

“Liar,” Norman laughed again. “Tell you what. Hang up this phone right now. Let your kids play on the beach and take that hard on I gave you inside and go fuck your wife. I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life if you can do it without thinking about me.”

“You’re a right bastard. You know that’s going to be impossible now. And you’d do it anyway.”

“I would. Cheeky bastard. Love you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t call out my name when you cum.” Norman smiled as the line went dead. As he showered, he reasoned that all he was really doing was helping Andy’s sex life with his wife. Maybe he should call again tomorrow...


End file.
